


Rebecca Faith

by SnoopyLover58



Category: All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Miracles do happen!





	Rebecca Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t imagine the pain it must bring to not be able to conceive.

The time was right to step out of the spotlight and have a life outside of the Avengers. James Buchanan Barnes knew after he married Y/N, field work took a backseat. He even took a page from Clint’s book, 

building a nice house for Y/N in the same area. To keep busy, Bucky trained new recruits. Y/N pursued her dream and became an author.

 

A select few ostracized Bucky, pissing Y/N off to no end. Ever persistent, she wrote a book, “There’s Good In Him: The Real James Buchanan Barnes,” depicting some of the horrors her husband endured by the 

hands of Hydra. Eventually, people came around. Kids thought his arm was cool. There was one thing missing…...a baby. 

 

Bucky and Y/N’s dreams were doused when the doctor revealed a blockage in one of her fallopian tubes. A laparoscopy or open abdominal surgery was the only alternative. Bucky didn’t like either choice.  They 

had a serious decision to make. Thanking the doctor, the Barnes’ walked out feeling quite dejected.

 

The inconceivable notion of no children haunted their thoughts. Bucky suggested adoption. Y/N balked, but didn’t rule out the idea. What they needed was a miracle, coupled with faith.

 

One balmy night after dinner, lounging in their hammock, Y/N’s attention turned to a star that shined brighter than the rest. 

 

“James, do you see that star? Oh my goodness, it’s so bright.”

 

“Yeah s’pretty.”

 

“Our baby’s sending us a message sweetheart.” A tear slipped down her jaw.

Bucky didn’t want to sound negative, he simply cradled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

A year and a half passed since her diagnosis. One evening, Bucky noticed how Y/N became drained performing the simplest tasks. She brushed it off as overexertion. During a visit to the compound, everyone 

was enjoying a delectable catered meal when Y/N had to leave the table, holding her stomach and ran to the restroom. Her attentive husband followed. Bucky found her passed out on the floor.  Dr. Cho and 

Bruce rushed her to the medical wing for an exam. 

 

Y/N’s symptoms prompted the curious doctor to perform a pregnancy test. Dr. Cho’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “I cannot believe this! Y/N,  **_it’s positive_ ** . You’re pregnant!”

 

Bucky held Y/N sobbing uncontrollably. She laid her dainty hand on his stubbled jaw. “It’s really happening.  We’re gonna be parents.”

 

After composing himself, Bucky inquired, “How far along is she?”

 

“She’s 2 months. I’ll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, but it’s imperative  Y/N follow up with an Obstetrician. Given her prior diagnosis, she’ll probably need lots of rest.”

 

“Trust me, she won’t lift a finger for the next 7 months.”

 

Bucky shook Dr. Cho and Bruce’s  hands vigorously. “Thank you so much.”

 

Y/N and her excited spouse placed their hands on her stomach, “Hey there Rebecca Faith, it’s your momma and daddy. We love you so much our little miracle.”

 

To ensure Y/N got proper rest, Tony hired contractors to build an addition to their house. A bedroom with full bath, fully stocked baby area and a bedside mini-refrigerator loaded with water, juice, milk, pickles 

and ice cream. The flamboyant billionaire even installed an AI system, W.E.D.N.E.S.D.A.Y. It took some getting used to, but eventually Bucky warmed up to “her.”

The months passed swiftly. At 8 months, Y/N could no longer walk without assistance. Her bulging belly made mobility difficult. Bucky didn’t mind at all. It gave him another excuse to cater to her every need. 

 

Time arrived for the newest Avenger to make an entrance. Rebecca Faith Barnes weighed 8 lbs. 3 ozs. 19 inches long with dark mocha hair and shimmering blue eyes. Bucky beamed as he fawned over Y/N and 

Becca. She truly was the brightest star in the sky, illuminating her parents heartache into pure bliss. 


End file.
